Honey Eyes And Tainted Love (Shizou x Reader One-Shot)
by Decora Galactica
Summary: Falling for the strongest man in Ikebukuro is not a easy task, especially when your a foul mouthed, klutz, who cant even utter a normal sentence when the blondes around. But what happens when you get lost in those beautiful eyes of his and blurt of something? Will a romance bloom? Or will your heart be left in the dust?


Readers P.o.v

"Shinra open this god damn door" You yell as you pound roughly against it. You hear footsteps getting closer and finally a small click signaling the door being unlocked. It swung open revealing the messy haired Doctor.

"Jeez y/n what's the rush" he asks as you enter his apartment "I fucked up" You say making your way to his living room. You plop down on the couch and barrie your face in your hands. "How do?" He asked sitting down beside me "I ugh..." you mumble quietly the words barley audible "You what?" I throw my head up, face beat red " I told Shizou he smelled good" You say quickly, jumbling the words together. Shinra was quiet for a moment but then suddenly his laughter filled his apartment, small tears appeared in his eyes. Finally after a good few minutes he quieted down, wiping the tears from the corner of his eyes. "And this is bad because?" He asked with humor still in his voice, your face went a shade darker and you looked at the floor " because he obviously knows how I feel now" you say hiding your face once more. You hear Shinra chuckle slightly, then feel a hand on ruffle your h/c gently. You lift your head slightly meeting shinra's dark brown orbs " I still don't see how that's a bad thing" he says as a wide grin spreads across his face. A loud sigh escapes your lips and you lean back against the couch "Shinra he is to good for me, a dirty person like me could never be with him. I'd just end up tainting him" you say lowering your e/c orbs "y/n what happend was not your fault. Your not the dirty one the ones who did that to you are" he says all humor gone from his voice. Your mind wanders back to that incident 4 years ago, you remember how those hands felt against your skin as they held you down and took turns rapeing you. The cries you let out begging them to stop, the way they beat you until you couldn't move a inch. You couldn't remember their faces only their touches and most of all that dark laughter that belonged to the man with red eyes. He had just stood there watching you suffer making no move to help. Those eyes still haunt you till this day, you vowed if you ever met that man with red eyes again you would kill him. "Y/n" "y/n" you hear your name being called over and over as Shinra shakes you back to the present. "What happened" he asked you, his eyes filled with worry. "It's nothing, don't worry about it" you say laughing it off. " anyway what should I do about Shizou?" You ask changing the subject, Shinra's eyes look at your worriedly but he still answers "I'm not sure, why don't you ask him yourself" he says, as his grin snakes it's way back on his face. You hear a loud thump in the room next to the living room and a look of horror overtakes your face " oh no" you blurt out "oh yes" Shinra says. You slowly get off the couch and inch yourself towards the sound, when you reach the door your push your fingers against it slightly. Moving it open just enough to get a view of the best red bartender, flat on his butt on the floor. "I ugh" you say feeling your face heat up. Shizuo's face went a shade darker and you could see him trying to form words but to no prevail nothing came out. It was a bug surprise to see the strongest man in ikebukuru bright red, embarrassed and unknowing of what to say. "Shizou... Ah how much did you hear" you ask the blonde nervously " he pushed himself up and returned to a standing position, his sunglasses were slightly down reveling his honey colored orbs "all of it" he muttered out quietly. Your face was on fire now and your turned around quickly ready to make a run for it. Before you could move a syringe hand rapped itself around your small arm, you felt it tug you backwards making you make eye contact with those beautiful honey orbs you loved so much. "Your not running away again" Shizou said gruffly reminding you earlier of the incident where you uttered those embarrassing words. "Dammit let me go" you yelled trying to tug your arm free. You had to get out of there, you don't know what other embarrassing things will pop out of your lips. "No, your not going anywhere" he said pulling you into a tight embrace. He leaned forward so his face was directly infront of you " say it" he whispered "eh what" you asked your face practically on fire now "say how you feel". "Shouldn't you already know Baka". "No I don't think I do" he said, his intoxicating smell filled your nose. You couldn't think, you were filled with him. His smell, the wild strands of blonde hair surrounding his face, and his golden eyes that makes you lose all sense of yourself. "Shiz...ou" you gasp out. His hand caresses your blushing face and he leans even closer " why are you doing this?" You ask. "Isn't it obvious" he asked. You gasped "there's no way, no way you'd ever like someone tainted like me" you say casting your eyes downward "he hugged you tighter, his eyes never leaving yours "your not dirty y/n" he said stroking your cheek "and even if you are...I don't care. I'll become tainted just so I can continue holding you like this" he continued leaning in to capture your soft lips in his chapped ones. The kiss was gentle at first almost nervous but once you two become more comfortable, the kiss deepened become rough and leaving you breathless. All you could feel was his lips on yours, you felt so safe in these strong arms of his. You new that this caring man, no matter how bad his temper would never hurt you. Shizou pulled away gasping "y/n I love you, be mine?" He confessed, you looked into his honey eyes and smiled "I thought you'd never ask" you reply and are once again pulled into a tight embrace.  
You both were so caught up in the moment you didn't see Shinra peaking into the room with a wide grin on his face. (Celty will never believe this) he thought holding up his cell phone.


End file.
